five_nights_at_freddys_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Scarlet The Wolf
note*** This character is solely fan-made by MoontideTheHybrid. Do not use without her permission. Bio Scarlet is a fictional character in Five Nights at Freddy's. She is a wine-red wolf animatronic. Her job was to sing to the kids and sometimes with them. Scarlet was temporarily put out of order when she accidentally killed a child. Scarlet was harshly damaged by the Night Guards when she was out of order, and lost her right eye and got her left ear broken in half, as well as losing an arm and getting a long scar on her side. Her dress was bloodstained and ripped by the time she was put into storage. Most Night Guards call her Scar now, because of her damage. She is strongly against hurting the children, and sees them as innocent. She accidentally crushed a kid trying to protect it from another animatron. Although she has killed bratty children on special occasions, she doesn't usually do it. Description Scarlet is a deep red wolf with a pink snout, paws, ears, and tail tip. Her eyes are usually silver, but turn completely black when she's really angry or in a killing mood. She wears a sparkly black dress and dangly gold earrings, and has on black eye shadow. Her hairstyle is long and grows to black at the end when she's evil and grows to pink at the end when she's not. Social Life Scarlet has a 12 year old kid in her suit named Roxy. When Roxy's parents didn't pick her up, she wandered into a storage closet. It was locked on her, and she was trapped there for months. By the time she was found, Roxy was decaying. The night guard panicked and put her in the nearest animatronic. Because Roxy was always waiting for her parents, Scarlet has always felt like she was longing for something. Personality Scarlet is a devious animatronic who goes insane when evil. She has always wanted and gotten her revenge on every night guard who enters the pizzeria. She is strongly against hurting the children though, and sees them as innocent. She accidentally crushed a kid trying to protect it from another animatron. Although she has killed bad children on special occasions, she doesn't usually do it. Scarlet has a short temper. Games None yet. Forever Alone :( Behavior Scarlet shows up on the first and second nights as de-activated in the storage room. On the third night, she disappears from the room and re-appears on the stage in a singing position until you change the monitor. Her moving noise will be heard and she appears in the hallway. On the fourth night, she will be in the same singing position on the stage. When her moving noise is heard, she appears in the left vent. On the fifth night, she appears on the stage once more, but in a clawing position. Her moving noise is very loud and she appears in the right hallway, then stays there for a while. She then leaves and re-appears in the left hallway with no moving noise. Her last move is when her noise is heard loudest and she appears in the right vent. Trivia * She has been teased for not killing children. * Roxy's parents didn't come because they were killed. Nobody knows who killed them. * She isn't easily tricked. Believe me, it just makes her more mad. * Scarlet will often appear with Roxy's golden necklace on. * She will sometimes appear with a microphone. * She runs very fast despite wearing 4-inch heeled boots. * Scarlet appears on the third, fourth, and fifth nights. * She is pretty (for an animatronic). Category:Animatronics Category:Characters